


as death

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, POV Third Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драбблы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тацуми

Ты приходишь в столицу, полный больших надежд. В походной сумке осталось немного сухарей и мешочек золотых, полученный в награду за избавление от земляного дракона. Ты не спал нормально вот уже несколько суток, по ночам ворочался на сырой земле и мечтал о мягкой и удобной кровати, но, пересекая черту города, сна у тебя ни в одном глазу. Перед тобой новый удивительный мир. Твой меч остр как никогда. Тебе кажется, что ты готов.

Имперская столица настолько красочная и яркая, что даже ослепляет. Люди, витрины, доспехи и начищенные сапоги, свои чужие знамена, блеск монет то тут, то там. Больше всего на свете тебе хочется стать рыцарем, а лучше — сразу командиром, чтобы не терять времени зря. Все сходится: жалованье у командиров в самый раз, под стать твоим бездонным карманам.

Ты видишь лица на листовках: мрачные, бескомпромиссные взгляды. Их трое, они нужны живыми или мертвыми, и награда за их головы больше, чем ты мог бы заработать за год, если бы остался в деревне. Голос сам по себе понижается до шепота, когда ты спрашиваешь: кто они?

Убийцы, отвечают тебе. Ночной рейд, что терроризирует город под покровом ночи. Держись от них подальше, иначе тебе не сносить головы.

В столице опасно, как в диком лесу, — мгновенная мысль, которую быстро вытесняет урчание живота. 

Ты этого еще не знаешь, но тебе не стать ни рыцарем, ни командиром: столица сплюнет тебя, как назойливую кость в горле, которая не успела еще слишком глубоко войти в плоть. Столица сдерет с тебя кожу, окунет с головой в грязные сточные воды, что распространяют зловоние по всему городу. Ты присматриваешься внимательнее: но никто не морщится от этого запаха. Ты один такой, а они — они привыкли.

За три дня в большом городе тебя обдирают как липку и все-таки не берут в командиры, а от участи пехоты ты отказываешься сам, и ночевать тебе приходится на улице, прямо на холодной мостовой, завернувшись в плащ, который на самом деле вовсе не согревает.

Ты чутко спишь, тело само реагирует на любые шорохи: ночью город кажется куда опаснее дикого леса. 

Скрип колес заставит тебя открыть глаза. Распахнется дверца, покажется сначала подол белого платья, потом — белокурые волосы и голубые глаза. В свете луны ангел протянет тебе свою ледяную ладонь.

Ее имя — Ария. Она будет звать тебя по имени, смотреть мягко и бесхитростно, глядя на нее, невольно подумаешь, что на свете еще остались добрые и сострадательные люди. Ты расскажешь ей о себе все — о детстве, о деревне, о друзьях, Саэ и Иеясу, с которыми вы разделились по пути в столицу, и которых тебе еще предстоит найти. Все это время Ария будет рассеянно улыбаться себе в чашку.

Спустя три дня Ночной рейд придет по ее душу, но ты убьешь ее сам, не сомневаясь ни секунды. Ненависть заставит тебя поднять оружие, ненависть пропитает твой меч, будто яд. Ты вспорешь ее бледно-голубое платье, а вместе с ним и брюхо, отчего ткань платья пропитается кровью и алым светом луны. Она закричит голосом ведьмы, совсем не похожим на звонкий девичий голосок, и ты навсегда запомнишь: ее звали Ария. Ее ледяные пальцы сомкнулись на твоем сердце железной хваткой, вырвали то, что было тебе дорого, вместе с корнем. За невзрачной дверью, за семью замками — мертвые люди, у них больше нет ни имен, ни лиц, ни жизни. За невзрачной дверью, за семью замками — в клетках, подвешены и избиты, иссушены и порезаны, ни лиц, ни жизни, но ты знаешь их имена, как свое собственное: Иеясу и Саэ, которых ты должен был найти и нашел слишком поздно.

Убийцы из Ночного рейда протянут к тебе руки, но ты больше не веришь ангелам в свете луны, и тогда убийцы из Ночного рейда просто заберут тебя — без вопросов и шансов на переговоры. 

Им нужен твой меч и твоя ненависть, чтобы изменить мир. Они дают тебе кров и еду и не прячут трупы по чуланам — все их трупы на виду, о них потом судачат все газеты и сплетники. 

Тебе не стать ни командиром, ни солдатом, но ты уже убийца, нет пути назад.

Ты принимаешь решение. Теперь Ночной рейд — это ты.


	2. Chapter 2

От Тацуми не остается даже тела, которое можно похоронить. Оно разлетается на мелкие, острые осколки льда, так похожие на все рассыпанные им обещания; соединяется с телом Эсдес, хоть и в посмертии. Тацуми тает водой, росой и мокрым снегом, который Акаме стирает со щек. 

Когда-то их было восемь, потом шесть, потом снова восемь — но сейчас Акаме одна; ее не разрезали пополам и не отравили ядом, не отрубили ей голову; она не умерла от ран и истощения, не раскрошилась прахом, не развеялась пылью и песком. Их было восемь, потом шесть, потом снова восемь, теперь — остаются только Акаме и Наженда, и это не хуже, чем смерть; на самом деле от одиночества не умирают.

Когда-то на восьмерых приходилось готовить еду и делить обязанности, просыпаться под крики, смех, тихое шуршание под дверью, запах пороха или аромат еды, который разносился из кухни по всем комнатам, проникал сквозь щели и циновки, пробивал любой, даже самый крепкий, сон или самый страшный кошмар. 

Теперь Акаме охотится и выполняет всю работу в одиночку, и ей не приходится ни с кем делить ни добычу, ни вознаграждение. Акаме вгрызается в кроличье мясо, сок течет по губам, а дым от небольшого костра пропитывает волосы и одежду. Ночью в лесу опасно, но Мурасаме рядом, достаточно протянуть руку и достать его из ножен. Для тех, кто потревожит покой Акаме, ночью опаснее всего.

Наженда остается в столице, ведь революция — это только начало. У нее много забот; на лице морщинами проступает усталость, а движения теряют привычную энергичность. Акаме не нужно просить о поводе для побега, Наженда предлагает его сама. Радикальной группировке в соседней стране не по душе перемены в Империи: в городах уже поймали нескольких заговорщиков Всё то же самое, только корень зла теперь прячется в другой стране, и Акаме должна сделать то, что у нее получается лучше всего — убить. Новое задание займет пару недель вдали от дома, и Акаме покидает Империю, не оглядываясь, как будто один последний взгляд уничтожит все, что у нее осталось.

Деревни и города сливаются в одно, Акаме пересекает границу тайком: солдаты ее не замечают, и сама она не видит разницы между “там” и “здесь”. Не меняется воздух и температура, не меняются люди, все такие же тощие и голодные, как и везде. Но у рыцарей другая форма и славят они другого короля. На монетах вырезан другой профиль, но звон золота и серебра остается таким же.

Акаме заново привыкает молчать, хотя мертвецы ходят за ней по пятам и мягко заглядывают в глаза, как будто ждут, что она заговорит с ними первой. Костер подсвечивает их сероватые лица; если сильно захотеть, можно обмануться и поверить, что вот они, живые, только протяни руку и потрогай, но они в тот же миг развеются дымом. 

 

Со временем забывается голос и смех, как Акаме ни старается вспомнить — все равно не может. Когда-то Акаме была из восьми сердец, потом из шести улыбок, потом опять из восьми жизней. С тех пор, как она осталась одна, Акаме больше не человек. но ее память человеческая — и ей не удержать всего, что было.

“Я обязательно выживу”, — сказал Тацуми, и Акаме поверила, хотя с самого начала знала, что это ложь. Эти слова снятся ей каждую ночь, но с какой интонацией они были сказаны? Какое выражение лица было у Тацуми в тот момент? Ее память — выеденное яйцо; пряжа, побитая молью; с каждым днем лицо Тацуми размывается, а лица всех жертв Акаме становятся все четче.

В такие моменты ей хотелось бы убить Тацуми самой, чтобы навсегда его запомнить.


End file.
